


Just a little Leo fluff

by shumsstar



Category: Leo (not Dicaprio) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: I had started writing these for flufftober 2019, but they never made it.BUTIt's my wonderful friend, and the creator of these lovely characters, Maja's birthday today, so this is for her.Happy birthday Maja!
Relationships: Leo/Nora
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had started writing these for flufftober 2019, but they never made it. 
> 
> BUT
> 
> It's my wonderful friend, and the creator of these lovely characters, Maja's birthday today, so this is for her.
> 
> Happy birthday Maja!

It was a quiet Saturday in the bookstore. Not many customers had come in, probably opting for a nice, relaxing day at home with their families, in the park, or down by the river before the cold spell hit, which they all knew is coming. 

Timéo and Eleonora came running into the store, from where they were playing on the sidewalk outside. “Dad, can you take us to the park?” Timéo asked.  
“Please?” Eleonora begged in a singsong voice, giving Leo those puppy dog eyes she knew Leo could never say no to. 

After a silent discussion with Nora, Leo said yes. “I’ll stay and keep the shop open, someone has to. You go, have fun with the kids. Bring me some gelato when you come back, though.” Nora said with a smile, when Leo asked if she would join them. 

“Deal.” Leo said, pulling Nora toward him and kissing her on the cheek. He then turned to Timéo and Eleonora and said, “We leave in five minutes, so you two better go upstairs and get ready.” The children cheered at this and ran upstairs and out of sight. 

Once they were all ready to go, Leo, Timéo and Eleonora took off for the nearest park to have some fun. Lucky for them, the nearest part wasn’t too far from the bookstore, so it didn’t take them long to get there. 

When they got there, Eleonora immediately made her way to the pond, not surprising Leo and Timéo in the slightest. She absolutely loved sitting near the water, watching the ducks floating and seeing if she can spot any fish lurking just out of reach.

Timéo, however, tugged on Leo’s hand. When Leo looked at his son, Timeo was holding a ball in his hand. Not having to say a word, Leo took the ball from his son, and they proceeded to play a game of catch.

After a little while, Eleonora sidled up to Timéo and Leo. “Timéo? dad? Can I play catch with you, too?” she asked, looking from Timéo to Leo and back again.  
Timéo looked and his dad, then looked back at his sister and smiled at her and just nodded his head. Eleonora smiled the brightest smile and ran to get into position to play the game.

After playing for a while, while watching the clouds roll over, Leo realised it was nearly time to head back to the store. Timéo and Eleonora begged him to stay a little bit longer, however, and Leo acquiesced. 

Not long after that, the heavens opened, and the three of them got soaked! Before Leo could say anything, however, Eleonora started laughing and twirling, having a blast in the rain, and Leo couldn’t help but smile fondly at his daughter, finding joy in little things, like being caught in the rain.

After a few minutes, Leo convinced Eleonora and Timéo, who had joined his sister, that it was time to go home, and that they would read and have hot chocolate when they got back. So, with that in mind, the tree of them dashed back to the bookstore with bright smiles on their faces. 

Nora welcomed the three of them back with a bright smile, and an amused expression on her face. “Mom! We had so much fun, and then got caught in the rain! You must come with us next time!” Eleonora all but squealed when they got inside. She then turned to her dad and, running into his arms, said “Thank you for the wonderful day, Dad. I love you!” After that, she grabbed Timéo’s hand and they rushed off to get dried up.

An hour later, when they were all dry, the bookstore was closed, all four of them had hot chocolate, and they were all huddled on the sofa with a book in Nora’s hand, reading, Leo looked at his family; His son and daughter, still with damp hair, and his beautiful wife, reading a book that they all loved, he smiled softly, thinking about how lucky he was, and thankful for days like this, that he can spend with the three people in the world he loved most. He couldn’t have asked for anything better.


	2. Chapter 2

They’ve lived in Rome for a year and a half. They have a bookstore that they love and are proud of. Leo couldn’t ask for anything more. 

Leo doesn’t often let himself think about the future, because the future is never sure. This one occasion, however, Leo, looking at Nora, while she was working in the store, caught himself thinking about the future. It was their future, his and Nora’s. He couldn’t help but smile.

In the future he was thinking about, they were still living in Rome, still running the bookstore. In this future, they also had two children, who they love with their whole hearts. In this future, Leo and Nora were happily married. This was a future Leo looked forward to.

With this future in mind, Leo phoned a restaurant and made a reservation for him and Nora. He knew the future he wanted, and he was about to make it happen.   
They had a wonderful evening, just Leo and Nora, and, walking through the city at night, Leo knew nothing would make him happier that night. Well, maybe one thing would.

Stopping in a park close to their bookstore, Leo turned to Nora and said: “You know I’m not one to think about the future, because of how uncertain the future tends to be. Today, however, I caught myself thinking about the future. Our future. And what a future it is, Nora. In the future I saw, we’re here, in Rome. We still have our bookstore. We have two wonderful, beautiful children with us. Nora, this is the future I want. You and me, raising our children here, in this wonderful city.”

Leo puts his hand into his jacket pocket, pulls out a small box, and goes down on one knee.

After hearing everything Leo had to say with a soft smile on her face, Nora knew this was the future she wanted, too. When she saw Leo pull something out of her pocket and kneel in front of her, Nora felt her smile widen, and felt tears come into her eyes.

Kneeling in front of his beautiful girlfriend, Leo held the little box in front of himself and said: “Nora, will you build this future with me?” He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. “Will you marry me?” Leo asked.

Feeling her tears of joy start to fall, Nora couldn’t do anything but nod, pull Leo up and kiss him, because she wants nothing more than to marry Leo and build their future together.


End file.
